Zou Yunhai/History
History Plot Volume 5: Deception Zou Yunhai watches Wen Kebei get crushed by Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. In the second duel, Yunhai’s Ocean Ahead fights against Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Yunhai manages to roll away from Ye Xiu’s first attack, but Yunhai is launched into the air in the next attack. Yunhai’s Ocean Ahead is comboed in the air to death by Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage.Chapter 437 Yunhai admits to Lou Guanning that Ye Xiu predicted his moves. Yunhai watches the third duel, where Gu Xiye loses in competitive fashion to Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Yunhai watches the fourth duel, where Guanning loses to Ye Xiu. Against Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, Yunhai is obliterated by the onslaught of skills from an Unspecialized character. Yunhai is shocked to learn how weak he and his teammates are compared to a God player like Ye Xiu. Yunhai loses some morale after being crushed by Ye Xiu. In a duel, Zou Yunhai loses to Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria. Yunhai watches Wen Kebei and Lou Guanning lose a duel to Jiexi’s Vaccaria. In Wilderness Town, Zou Yunhai’s Elementalist arrives to reinforce Ye Xiu. Yunhai uses Fire Storm to attack Golden Fragrance’s team. Yunhai uses Ice Wall upon Ye Xiu’s order to slow down the retreat of the enemies. In 1 minute of fighting, Yunhai and his teammates kill 12 of Golden Fragrance’s troops. With Lord Grim and Deception, Yunhai chases after Golden Fragrance’s retreating forces. Yunhai teleports into Golden Fragrance’s team and traps them within Ice Walls. Yunhai meets and destroys 5 Herb Garden opponents. Zou Yunhai uses Ice Walls to trap a 10-player Herb Garden team. Yunhai and his teammates quickly kill the 10 enemy players. As he follows Ye Xiu, Yunhai runs into a 10-player Blue Brook Guild team. Yunhai and his teammates overwhelm and kill 10 more opponents. Yunhai learns from Ye Xiu that they will rush to escape the enemy encirclement. Yunhai hears Guanning’s advice to learn from Ye Xiu’s amazing ability to predict the enemy’s movements. After fighting with Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian, and Wang Jiexi, Yunhai changes to a realistic goal of avoiding relegation from the Pro Alliance. Yunhai and his teammates encounter a Blue Brook Guild team. Yunhai chases after the 10 Blue Brook Guild players, who retreat and log off. Zou Yunhai and his teammates kill enemy scouts. They move around quickly to confuse the enemy scouts on their trail. Yunhai sees a 5-man team. Yunhai hears Ye Xiu’s warning to be careful. Yunhai sees the 5 enemies charge towards them. Yunhai hears Ye Xiu’s order to stand in formation and to let the enemy to waste their stamina. Yunhai follows Ye Xiu’s order to fire a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill at the charging enemies. After seeing the extremely powerful enemy Battle Mage, Zou Yunhai retreats. Yunhai sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim hit by Dragon Raises Its Head. Yunhai learns that the enemy Battle Mage is Sun Xiang. Yunhai is shocked by Ye Xiu, who calls out He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Yunhai realizes that he is facing Excellent Era’s main roster. Yunhai hears Ye Xiu claim that they have the numbers advantage with 7 players versus 5 Excellent Era players. Yunhai sees Sun Xiang parry all 3 of Deception’s shurikens in V formation with a V-shaped Sky Strike. Yunhai watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Yunhai watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. Yunhai sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. Yunhai hears Ye Xiu shout to engage Liu Hao, He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Zou Yunhai hears the second order from Ye Xiu to attack Liu Hao and the other Excellent Era opponents. After Ye Xiu’s order, Yunhai uses Heavenly Lightning on the enemy. Yunhai learns from Ye Xiu that better coordination between Lou Guanning and Wen Kebei would have prevented Sun Xiang from counterattacking Kebei with Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Yunhai sees Ye Xiu’s order to retreat. He learns that Ye Xiu is ordering a tactical retreat. Yunhai follows Ye Xiu in running away. Yunhai follows Ye Xiu into an empty building. Yunhai waits outside the building to ambush one of the Excellent Era players. Yunhai launches his Heavenly Lightning skill at the suppressed He Ming. Zou Yunhai and his teammates suppress He Ming’s Elementalist to death. Yunhai follows Ye Xiu and Mo Fan in attacking Liu Hao, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Yunhai and his teammates attack Shen Jian’s Striker, who is stuck in a water prison. Yunhai attacks Jiaxing’s Cleric. On the rooftop, Yunhai looks down at Sun Xiang, who arrives late to reinforce Liu Hao. Yunhai jumps off the roof to reinforce Mo Fan’s Deception, who falls to the ground from Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Yunhai fights against Sun Xiang. Zou Yunhai hears Ye Xiu’s orders to retreat and falls back. Yunhai defends himself against Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Yunhai struggles to keep up with Sun Xiang’s Battle Spirit enhanced attack speed, movement speed, and attack power. Yunhai watches Wen Kebei block Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage from attacking Gu Xiye’s Grappler and Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yunhai watches Lou Guanning, Xiye, Kebei, and Mo Fan attack Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Zou Yunhai follows Ye Xiu’s orders to optimize his attacks against Sun Xiang. With Ye Xiu and Kebei, Yunhai and his teammates kill Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Yunhai is relieved and thrilled to have killed Excellent Era’s best players.Chapter 500 Yunhai finds a 10-man group to fight and to practice their teamwork. Yunhai and his teammates obliterate dozens of players to test their abilities on weaker opposition.Chapter 501 Yunhai fights to the death. Although he lost a bit of equipment, he holds a lot of dropped equipment from the looted corpses.Chapter 502 References